Chapter 182
Outsmart is the 182nd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin and his unit are angry after their encounter with Ou Hon and are now gathered to discuss the topic. Shou Sa says that it has been a while that someone reminded them of who they are. Kou says they where looking cool as the rest is just getting more down. Bi Hei is angry at Kou for saying that as Shin then stops him by saying it's ok. Shin says if they want to be cool looking like them they need to gain some gig achievements. Shin directs to Shou Sa saying that he came to far for saying such crap. Shin states that they lost their will because they where overwhelmed by their pressure. Shin declares that he doesn't care that he is related to Ou Ki. Now is the turn to hit them back. Shin speech gives a moral boost to his troops. Suu Gen however asks how they are going to do that as Ou Hon unit is made out of Cavalry. Some time later. A soldier tells Ou Hon that the Hi Shin Unit they ran in before seems to have disappeared off somewhere. From that night onwards, the northern army's been searching for them to no avail. He says that their display of strength last time must have left them in shock. He starts laughing as he thinks they must have returned to their villages and are tilling the fields. However Ou Hon is not convinced. At the battlefield, the wolves are gathering to eat the soldiers that where killed. The Hi Shin Unit mixed themselves between the killed soldiers. Suddenly soldiers are coming to see if all the people are killed, if not to kill them. What happened before was that the only way for them to outsmart Ou Hon unit was to come up with tricks. Ro En says he has a plan. These soldiers where from Wei and has began to once again rallying their troops into position. Not only is this area often covered in fog, the ground is littered with corpses from the continuous skirmishes. The plan is to shrink the unit into a detachment of 100 men and sneak through the battlefield to the enemy HQ. Avoiding clashes by blending with the dead bodies. However you should prepare yourselves for the fact that being forced to lie amongst the fallen could very well be more painful than fighting with the enemy. Kou has difficulties most are due to the smell of rotting. He is holding himself up be the thought of becoming one of the soldier caste. Suddenly a soldier of Wei saw something moving and orders his men to go check at that position. However coming so far, they have no choice to keep playing dead. Kou was almost stabbed, but bites the pain and fear to make no sound. Wei declares falls alarm and take their leave. Later, Ou Hon unit is attacking Wei. They aim to take the enemy commander with the same strategy as before. Ou Hon unit then reaches Wei HQ, but to their surprise the Hi Shin Unit already finished the job. Shin laughs at Ou Hon and tells him for them on horses to be overtaken by ants like themselves. it seems that their elite martial training isn't anything special after all. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *En *Kyou Kai *Shou Sa *Kou *Bi Hei *Hai Rou *Kyo Gai *Ryuu Yuu *Ou Ki mentioned *Suu Gen *Ou Hon *Ban You *Ro En Characters introduced Chapter notes *Shin and his unit compete with Ou Hon unit for achievements. *The Hi Shin Unit disappeared and nobody knows where they are. *The northern army is searching for the Hi Shin Unit. *The Hi Shin Unit disguised themselves as dead bodies on the battlefield in order to attack Wei HQ. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters